


The Price of Happiness

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is sensitive about his mullet, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, He also not so secretly likes being called hyung, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: Baekhyun might pretend like nothing fazes him, but sometimes even he can't help take what the fans say about them online to heart. Sehun is happy to use himself as a distraction.(aka Baekhyun is forever salty about those mullet clips)





	The Price of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekgu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekgu/gifts).



> Number 15. sweet and passionate for T as a fill for [this](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) meme. Is this even sweet? I tried to make it sweet. It might be more bittersweet but I am often incapable of nice things.

Baekhyun collapses down onto the bed hard enough that Sehun grunts when the mattress dips beneath him. He doesn’t lift his gaze from his phone but Baekhyun only suffers the lack of attention for a moment, maybe two, before he's wriggling against Sehun’s side, digging his elbow into Sehun’s stomach and pressing his feet against Sehun’s thighs. They’re cold but Sehun doesn’t pull away, just sets his phone down and rolls onto his side. Baekhyun beams. 

“Hello.”

Sehun rolls his eyes fondly. 

‘What do you want, hyung?” Sehun asks. It’s not especially late, but they’d only arrived back in Korea this afternoon and they’re all tired, everyone is starting to feel the ache of promoting. Not that that’s a _bad_ thing. Sehun, for one, likes the feeling, almost like the way his muscles twinge the next day after a heavy session at the gym. It’s just that he’s grateful that they have some of the evening to themselves, all the same.

“I’m offended,” Baekhyun says. His mouth curls into a cute little pout but his eyes are sparkling, belying his words. “I just came to hang out with my favourite member of the band and you think I _want_ something. Really, Sehunah, I’m hurt.”

Sehun scoffs. “Kyungsoo’s your favourite member of the band and we all know it.”

Baekhyun’s laugh is loud and obnoxious as he shuffles closer to Sehun. He curls his toes, trailing them up over the curve of Sehun’s bare calf. “Kyungsoo’s not bad,” Baekhyun hums. “He’s definitely in my top three, but you’re my one and only.”

“You definitely want something,” Sehun says, even as he tries not to preen _too_ obviously under the praise. 

“Nothing more than a cuddle.” 

Baekhyun smells freshly showered and his body is warm and soft where it’s pressed against Sehun’s. He’s bundled up in the red hoodie he’d worn to the airport the other day and his bare face and fluffy hair make him look so young and so eager that Sehun can’t refuse him. Not that Sehun _ever_ refuses Baekhyun. 

He shifts back onto his back and lifts one arm, just enough for Baekhyun to snuggle in under his armpit. Baekhyun does, almost immediately, and Sehun allows a little smile to tug at his lips as Baekhyun buries his face in Sehun’s chest. 

They lapse into a comfortable silence. Baekhyun isn’t quiet like this often and Sehun takes advantage of it, closing his eyes and leaning back into his pillows as he traces his hand over Baekhyun’s side, down to his hips and then back up again. Baekhyun makes a pleased little sound in the back of his throat. He throws one leg over Sehun’s, the joggers Baekhyun’s wearing pulling taut over his ass, and then nuzzles his nose against Sehun’s pecs. 

Sehun’s hand finds it’s way to Baekhyun’s neck. He teases over the sensitive spot they all know is there and he just about manages to swallow the gasping laugh that threatens to burst out of him when Baekhyun bites down on his chest in retaliation. Baekhyun’s teeth don’t hurt too much, not any more than Sehun is used to from him at any rate, but he doesn’t press down on that spot again. Instead Sehun moves his fingers to Baekhyun’s nape, curling his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair and stroking the base of his skull. 

“I still half expect to bump into those extensions whenever I do this,” Sehun teases, scratching his blunt nails against Baekhyun’s scalp as he speaks. He doesn’t expect Baekhyun to tense the way he does. 

“Do you hate them too?” Baekhyun asks, his voice pitched into a whine. Sehun opens his eyes. 

“I don’t hate them,” Sehun says immediately and it’s not a lie. He doesn’t hate it when Baekhyun has the mullet extensions on. It’s different, that’s for sure, but if anyone could work such a bold hairstyle it was Baekhyun. 

“No?” Baekhyun’s voice is softer this time, muffled a little into Sehun’s chest, but he still sounds petulant, upset. “The fans do. _Loads_ of them and don’t even pretend like they don’t because they do and we all know they do. Someone said that I looked like I should be in an eighties porno.”

Baekhyun is so bothered by it, by the fan reaction, Sehun knows he is, but he can’t help the laugh that escapes at that last. Baekhyun grumbles and attempts to sit up but he offers no resistance when Sehun pulls him back down. 

“It’s not funny, Sehunah,” Baekhyun hisses. 

“Come on, hyung, seriously?” Sehun says, taking Baekhyun in both arms and rolling the pair of them over so that it’s Baekhyun on his back now, his legs spread as Sehun drapes himself across Baekhyun’s chest, elbows braced on the bed either side of Baekhyun so that he can peer down at him. “Who cares what a tiny portion of the fans think?” Sehun asks but he knows even as he says it that Baekhyun does, that he cares immensely, that he wants desperately to be loved by everyone. “Mullet or no mullet, you look fucking great, okay? And if you made an eighties porno I’d totally watch it.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but he’s smiling, his hands planted flat against Sehun’s chest. Sehun knows that Baekhyun isn’t going to forget about this, not just like that, just because Sehun still thinks he looks good, but if Sehun can distract him from it for a little while then that, he figures, is something at least. 

“Yeah? Even if it had a tragic soundtrack and questionable fashion choices?” 

Baekhyun trails his hands down to Sehun’s stomach and then dips them under his tshirt. Sehun’s belly leaps at the touch of Baekhyun’s hands on his bare skin, but it’s nowhere Baekhyun hasn’t touched before. 

“Yeah,” Sehun hums, lowering himself down onto his forearms so that most of his bodyweight is resting on top of Baekhyun now. Baekhyun’s hands end up trapped between their bodies but Sehun doesn’t mind so much. “The more tragic the better.”

Baekhyun scrunches his nose up playfully. “I told you you were my favourite,” he teases and Sehun laughs softly before Baekhyun tilts his head up to steal the sound from his mouth. Baekhyun’s lips are soft and Sehun can taste the toothpaste on his tongue, sharp and minty fresh. 

They’ve had a bit of a thing, an arrangement between the two of them, for months now, but Sehun’s heart still flutters in his chest every time he kisses Baekhyun. Baekhyun is the same in this as he is in everything else in his life, pushy and demanding, playful and confident and so _good_ , so good that he makes Sehun’s toes curl and his cock twitch with interest inside his shorts. 

Baekhyun strokes the pads of his fingers over Sehun’s stomach as best he can, until Sehun props himself up on one elbow when he feels Baekhyun attempt to move up higher, his palm skating over Sehun’s ribs and then further still. Sehun trembles when Baekhyun flicks one of his nipples. Baekhyun laughs into his mouth and does it again, harder, the filthy little torment. 

When Sehun finally pulls back his mouth feels swollen and he licks his lips. Baekhyun is smiling up at him, that sultry little quirk of his lips that always means he’s about to take Sehun on a wild ride, but that just means he isn’t thinking about the fans anymore so Sehun will take that. Anything to make Baekhyun happy. 

Baekhyun spreads his legs, cocks his head in invitation. Sehun snorts but he takes the hint, crawling back over Baekhyun’s body to kiss him again. Baekhyun’s hands are either side of his hips now, stroking over the jut of bone, so Sehun sets to work stripping Baekhyun of his clothes. The hoodie is the first to go, up and over Baekhyun’s head and thrown carelessly to one side. It leaves his hair a dishevelled mess but Sehun likes it, likes the way they haven’t even really done anything yet and Baekhyun still manages to look debauched. 

The pants go next. Sehun slips his fingers under the waistband of Baekhyun’s joggers and Baekhyun lifts his hips, arches his back up off the bed too with a playful smile. Sehun cops a feel of Baekhyun’s thighs as he drags them down, scrapes his nails over the tense muscles and allows a smile of his own at the pleased little sound that spills from Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“You’re such a tease, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun says, like he isn’t the one lying in Sehun’s bed in nothing but his underwear. Like he isn’t the one staring up at Sehun with a gaze so hooded that Sehun can’t help but think that that fan who said Baekhyun looked like he should be in a porno might have been onto something. 

“ _I’m_ the tease?” Sehun asks indignantly. He runs his hands up Baekhyun’s body, deliberately avoiding the tent that’s growing in Baekhyun’s underwear. 

“Mmhm,” Baekhyun hums, unable to stop himself from shifting beneath Sehun’s touch. “Come on, get those clothes off.” 

“Alright, if you insist.” Sehun takes his hands away from Baekhyun’s body and does as he’s told. He strips with little finesse and a lot of urgency, eager despite the way he mouths off to feel Baekhyun’s naked skin against his. Baekhyun isn’t idle while he waits and Sehun watches as he turns over onto his side to rummage in the drawer by Sehun’s bed. He returns with a tube of lube just as Sehun is shimmying out of his underwear and Baekhyun toys with it, twirling the tube between his fingers and then flipping the cap open. 

“Give it here,” Sehun says, holding one hand out. Baekhyun drops the lube into Sehun’s waiting palm and then leans back, reclining right into Sehun’s pillows and looking for all the world like he’s at a spa, relaxed and content and ready to let Sehun do whatever he wants with his body. Sehun pulls Baekhyun’s underwear down with his free hand, tosses them over the side of the bed, and then slicks two fingers with lube. Baekhyun watches him all the while, the weight of his gaze heavy as it drags appreciatively over Sehun’s frame, lingers a little while longer on the length of Sehun’s cock where it’s curled against his belly than anywhere else. Sehun allows himself a moment of smug satisfaction before he slides his hand down between Baekhyun’s legs. 

Baekhyun’s body is always warm but he feels furnace hot here, the skin of his inner thigh smooth when Sehun brushes against it with his wrist.

“Here, shift up a bit, hyung,” Sehun says, taking hold of Baekhyun’s thigh to lift his leg and give him a better angle at Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun goes, raising his hips, and he’s smiling fondly at Sehun as he finds a comfortable position to hold. 

“How many times do I have to tell you don’t need to call me hyung when we’re like this?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun wriggles his fingers between Baekhyun’s cheeks and then strokes them over his entrance, delights in the way that Baekhyun squirms. 

“Maybe a few more times.” 

Baekhyun opens his mouth but whatever words he was about to say taper off into a pleasured gasp when Sehun slides two fingers inside him, right down to the second knuckle. Sehun twists his wrist as he eases the rest of the way in, slipping in a third finger and working Baekhyun open the way he knows Baekhyun likes it, slow and deliberate. He fingers Baekhyun until his cheeks are flushed pink and his eyelids are fluttering, quivering like dragonfly wings. 

“Is that enough, hyung?” Sehun asks, purposely pressing his fingers right up against Baekhyun’s prostate and leaning over Baekhyun’s body so that Baekhyun's cock grazes his belly and their lips brush when he speaks. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun breathes out. “And stop that.”

Sehun draws his fingers out leans right over Baekhyun to grab a condom from his drawer, then sits back on his haunches to roll it on. He squirts a little more lube over his fingers and then slicks himself, grinning when Baekhyun lifts his head to watch. 

“Nice view?” Sehun teases, like he needs Baekhyun to reaffirm why he’s peeking, like Baekhyun hadn’t told the entire nation that Sehun has a big dick. 

“Yeah, great,” Baekhyun answers, “very picturesque.” 

Sehun is still grinning like a fool as he shuffles into the spread of Baekhyun’s legs and lines himself up so that he’s flush against Baekhyun’s ass. He looks phenomenal like this, Sehun thinks, as he guides the tip of his cock into Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s mouth falls open and he groans, long and far too loud, as he adjusts to that initial stretch and no, Sehun thinks, Baekhyun looks phenomenal always. 

“Come on, Sehunah,” Baekhyun encourages. Sehun nods and pushes his hips forward, pressing into Baekhyun deeper and deeper until he’s pressed flush against the swell of Baekhyun’s ass. “Shit, yeah, that’s it,” Baekhyun moans and Sehun has to take a minute to compose himself because Baekhyun is almost too much for him sometimes, bright and beautiful like a flame that Sehun is more than happy to let burn him. 

Baekhyun hooks his legs over Sehun’s hips, squeezes tight, and Sehun starts to move, rocking his hips slowly at first before building up into a rhythm. Baekhyun, as always, is full of praise, compliments tumbling from his lips as Sehun fucks him. He’s always like this, even outside the bedroom, always telling the other members how good they are, how talented and handsome and funny, even if they are wrapped up in playful barbs sometimes. The only one that Baekhyun is less effusive with his comments for is himself. Sehun will never understand it, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t do whatever he can to make Baekhyun see how wonderful he is. Even if it is something as small as fucking Baekhyun to distraction. 

“You’re so good, hyung, you feel so fucking good,” Sehun groans, his voice cracking. Baekhyun tosses his head back and Sehun watches the way his adam’s apple bobs when he swallows hard. 

“Shit, I told you to stop that,” Baekhyun hisses but the flush has spread down to his chest and Sehun knows that Baekhyun doesn’t mind being called hyung nearly as much as he protests. Sehun leans in to press a mildly apologetic kiss to Baekhyun’s throat and then pulls back again so that he can watch the way Baekhyun’s entire body shifts each time Sehun presses fully into him. 

“Hot. You’re so hot,” Sehun says. Baekhyun has lost some of the definition in his abs but he still feels so strong when Sehun runs his hands up over his body, when he hooks an arm under Baekhyun’s knee to spread his legs wider, to lift his hips so that Baekhyun cries out with pleasure. 

“You keep up like that and I’m not gonna last much longer,” Baekhyun pants. His eyes are closed again, his entire face screwed up . Sehun loves him like this. 

“Good,” Sehun says, leaning over Baekhyun’s body so that he can throw his leg over his shoulder. Baekhyun keens, his mouth falling open, and Sehun surges down to kiss him. Their noses knock together but Sehun gets it on the second try, drawing Baekhyun’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. He can feel Baekhyun’s body tightening, his nails scrabbling at Sehun’s hips, but Sehun doesn’t relent. He reaches between them to take Baekhyun's cock in hand, attempts to stroke him in time with each press of his hips. It must work because Baekhyun is clenching impossibly tight around him, leaking all over Sehun's fingers every time Sehun brushes over the crown of his dick.

“Sehun, _Sehun,_ ” Baekhyun tears away from Sehun and wails through his climax, his mouth gone slack. Sehun kisses down his jaw, instead, his neck, holding Baekhyun close and fucking him harder, his own hips stuttering until he’s coming too, smothering his grunt into the sweaty dip of Baekhyun’s throat. 

They stick together like that for a moment, the sound of their breathing painfully loud in Sehun’s quiet bedroom, before Baekhyun whines in protest and Sehun shifts. He carefully helps to lower Baekhyun’s leg down from his shoulder and then eases out of his body. Sehun misses him already. He peels the condom off and leans over lazily to throw it in the direction of the bin. Sehun doesn’t look to see where it lands. Instead he flops down on the bed next to Baekhyun with a satisfied sigh. 

Baekhyun huffs but he’s smiling, his eyes crinkled at the edges as he snuggles into Sehun’s side. 

“You’ve got come on your belly, Sehunah,” Baekhyun says as he reaches between them to swipe his own release away absently with his thumb. 

“You too,” Sehun says, pulling away just a little to take stock of Baekhyun’s body. “We should shower. I’ll even scrub your back if you ask nicely, hyung.”

“I always ask nicely,” Baekhyun says, grinning with teeth. “I am nothing but nice. The epitome of nice. Niceness personif-“

“Alright,” Sehun stops him before Baekhyun can go any further, but he’s smiling too, because that’s exactly what he wants to hear. Baekhyun praising himself, whether he’s teasing or not. Sehun makes to sit up, to go and grab his pants so that they can head for the shower, where Sehun will rub Baekhyun’s back and probably more, but then Baekhyun is curling strong fingers around Sehun’s bicep and pulling him back down. 

“In a bit,” Baekhyun says. He waits for Sehun to lie back down and then Baekhyun is lifting his arm so that he can cuddle in beneath it. Sehun doesn’t protest, even though their bodies stick together with sweat and release and the cool air makes goosebumps spring up across his skin. Sehun drapes his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders and Baekhyun tangles their fingers together, strokes over Sehun’s knuckles. “I know what you were trying to do, you were trying to distract me,” Baekhyun teases. The look he shoots at Sehun is knowing and Sehun is about to protest but Baekhyun continues on before he can even open his mouth. “But I’m not stupid and you can’t stop me from finishing off that cuddle I came in here for.”

Sehun snorts. For all that he jokes, Baekhyun _isn’t_ stupid and Sehun knows that he knows exactly why Sehun wanted to distract him. But Baekhyun feels relaxed and sated beside him, looks _happy_ , so Sehun can’t find it within himself to care overly if he’s just about as transparent as rice paper.

“Okay, okay, I suppose,” Sehun sighs, put-upon, as he throws one leg over Baekhyun’s hips and rolls them both over. Baekhyun screeches, his grip on Sehun’s hand going iron tight, but he’s laughing, his shoulders shaking with the force of it, and that’s all Sehun wants, really.

He may not have much to offer, but Sehun will give anything to make Baekhyun happy.


End file.
